Missed Feelings
by aussiegleek18
Summary: Puckleberry one shot Rachel and Puck have been sneaking around behind Finn's back for a while what happens when Puck finds out Finn proposed.


**A/N I own nothing! This is just a one shot the longest one shot I have ever written hope you guys like :) R&R please.**

_Missed Feelings_

Rachel had been cheating on Finn with Puck for a few weeks now; it started of innocently when Puck asked for help on his history homework; Rachel didn't expect that by helping her friend out will lead to a kiss, followed by the best, damn sex she had ever had. She ignored and avoided Noah a few days after the incident until they both agreed that it was just a one time thing, a mistake and it wouldn't happen again. Until it did; three days later, it sort of became a regular event; everyday after school Rachel would go to Noah's house they would study for a little bit and then one of them would kiss the other and boom goodbye homework hello sex. Puck wouldn't admit it out loud but he has been in love with Rachel since Sophomore year; if Quinn wasn't pregnant at the time, he would of fought a lot harder to make Rachel his, he never would of let Finn have this beautiful girl. But; having her in secret, being her dirty little secret was a lot better then nothing. Rachel had also fallen in love with Noah; but thinking that Puck would never want a girlfriend let alone her as his girlfriend; Rachel settle with being just another girl on the side, it was worth the loving moments after they had sex; when he would cuddle her and stroke her hair, kiss her cheek; that made it all worth it. It had been a few days since Puck and Rachel had spent some alone time with each other, during glee club Puck sat next to Rachel and discreetly passed her a note and then stood up and went to ask Mr Shue a question; giving Finn enough time to have taken his seat next to her and letting him take a seat next to Santana. Just as Mr Shue was about to say something, Rachel shot her hand up.

"Mr Shue can I please use the bathroom?" Rachel asked politely.

"Of course Rachel." Mr Shue smiled.

A few minutes after Rachel left; Puck strolled out of the classroom as he normally did, with Mr Shue telling him to be back in five, like he normally did.

Puck walked into the girls bathroom and waiting for him was Rachel just like the note had told her.

"Hey." Puck smiled and went down to kiss Rachel only for her to pull away.

"We can't be affectionate in public Noah." Rachel reminded him.

"Why not nobody else is in here." Puck said as if it were obvious.

"Jacob is known to have bugs and video camera's everywhere we cannot risk it." Rachel said sternly.

"Whatever. So you coming to mind the afternoon, to study?" Puck said, saying the last part louder just in case anyone overheard the conversation.

"Yes, I will be there now we must get back to glee; I'll go in first and you follow." Rachel told Puck just as she was walking to the door, Puck lightly grabbed her arm, stilling her movements and placed a loving kiss on her lips.

"Couldn't wait till after school." Puck said sincerely before letting go of her arm and walking out of the bathroom, not seeing the tender smile that spread across Rachel's face as she touched her lips lightly.

Xxxxx

Puck and Rachel didn't even make it into his bedroom that afternoon, he just lifted her skirt up and pressed her against the front door, thank fuck nobody was home.

"I've been thinking about this since the last time you left my fucking bed." Puck mumbled into Rachel's ear, sending shivers down her spine.

"Mhmm, Noah I've missed you." Rachel told him looking into his eyes and claimed his lips in a passionate kiss.

"Missed you too baby." Puck moaned as Rachel's hand slipped down his pants and began to stroke his already half cock.

Puck ripped her panties, and quickly removed his jeans before he slide himself inside of her tight, wet heat.

"Fuck Rach." Puck moaned as he began to stroke slowly inside of her.

"Mhmm Noah, you feel so good. God I've missed this." Rachel moaned in pleasure,Rachel wrapped her legs tighter around Puck, and squeezed her muscles in her pussy; making the already tight feeling, impossibly tight; Puck placed his hand above Rachel's head and began to pound into her, they were both wanting the release, they knew they would have soft and loving later but now was all need.

"You gunna come baby, around my cock; are you gunna come Rachel?" Puck demanded.

"Mm yes Noah, god yes." Rachel panted before she closed her eyes and came in a blinding fury; the tightness and the feeling of her wetness surging around his cock was too much for Noah and he realised inside of her chanting her name.

After slipping out of her, he picked Rachel up and placed her on the couch; well waddled as his jeans were still at his ankles; this caused Rachel to giggle; Puck's second favourite sound, first being the sound of his name from her lips as she comes.

"Fun aye baby." Puck smirked.

"Always." Rachel agreed easily.

As they were fixing their clothes up, Puck noticed a necklace that he hadn't realised around Rachel's neck.

"Rach, what the fuck is that?" Puck asked.

Rachel looked up at Noah and then back at her neck, lightly brushing her fingers along the piece of chain, she dipped her hand into her shirt and pulled out the ring that was threaded through the chain.

"Finn proposed." Rachel whispered.

"What?" Puck asked shocked. "Tell me you said no."

"I said yes Noah," Rachel said ashamed with tears in her eyes.

There was silence between the couple.

"Get out." Puck growled.

"Noah can we talk about this?" Rachel begged.

"Get the fuck out of my house Berry." Puck yelled, he had never yelled at Rachel and it shocked her a little bit; scratch that, it shock her a lot.

"Why do you care Noah? You said it yourself, it's just sex." Rachel yelled back getting angry.

"Because you wouldn't fucking let it be anything else Rachel!" Puck screamed. "When I fuck other girls I don't call them mine while we are fucking, hell I can't even remember the last girl I fucked besides you." Puck screamed.

"My mother maybe?" Rachel retorted annoyed.

"Y-you know about that?" Puck said shocked.

"Yep, it's kind of how Quinn and I became friends." Rachel said upset.

"Rachel..." Puck began.

"This is why I didn't say anything Puck, because your history proves that girlfriends aren't your thing and I'm just crazy Rachel Berry, why would you stay faithful to me? When you couldn't to Santana and Quinn; and their beautiful." Rachel said quietly.

"Because I never loved them like I love you." Puck said shocking both of them at his admission.

"I-I have to leave." Rachel said quickly rushing out of the house completely forgetting her backpack in Puck's living room.

Xxxxx

Rachel didn't show up to school the following day, breaking her perfect attendance record; everyone in glee was worried, Rachel never missed school even when she was down with tonsillitis, so what could possibly make Rachel skip school?

"Finn your fiancee' left her backpack at mine yesterday give it to her." Puck spat.

"Why was Rach at yours?" Finn asked confused, "And how do you know I proposed?"

Puck thought about telling Finn everything that had happened between him and Rachel, but truth was he fucking loved Rachel and he didn't want to make her life miserable so he did what he did best, he lied.

"Helping me with homework. If I wanna see Beth gotta have good grades, and I noticed the ring; she was so excited she couldn't not tell me." Puck said easily.

"Oh okay then; thanks man." Finn smiled at Finn taking Rachel's backpack from the mohawked boy before walking away to attend class.

"Fuck!" Puck muttered before hitting Finn's locker causing it to dint and walked away to skip class something he hadn't done since Beth had been back in his life.

Xxxxx

Rachel was at school the next day but managed to avoid everyone including Finn for the whole day until she got to glee club.

"Rachel it's good that your back." Mr Shue smiled.

"Yeah." Rachel smiled.

"Okay so it's solo time. I wanna let everyone shine, so everyone must sing a solo in front of us; anyone have anything they'd like to sing without practise?" Mr Shue asked.

"I do." Rachel announced,

"Okay go for it Rach." Mr Shue said stepping aside and letting Rachel take the floor.

Rachel didn't explain her song choice, she just looked at Noah, making sure not to draw attention to it but smile lightly when Puck nodded his head to acknowledged he knows she's singing to him and not anyone else.

C_omparisons are easily done  
>Once you've had a taste of perfection<br>Like an apple hanging from a tree  
>I picked the ripest one<br>I still got the seed_

_You said move on  
>Where do I go<br>I guess second best  
>Is all I will know<em>

_Cause when I'm with him  
>I am thinking of you<br>Thinking of you  
>What you would do if<br>You were the one  
>Who was spending the night<br>Oh I wish that I  
>Was looking into your eyes<em>

_You're like an Indian summer  
>In the middle of winter<br>Like a hard candy  
><em>_With a surprise center  
>How do I get better<br>Once I've had the best  
>You said there's<br>Tons of fish in the water  
>So the waters I will test<span>_

_He kissed my lips  
>I taste your mouth<br>He pulled me in  
>I was disgusted with myself<em>

_Cause when I'm with him  
>I am thinking of you<br>Thinking of you  
>What you would do if<br>You were the one  
>Who was spending the night<br>Oh I wish that I  
>Was looking into...<em>

_You're the best  
>And yes I do regret<br>How I could let myself  
>Let you go<br>Now the lesson's learned  
>I touched it I was burned<br>Oh I think you should know_

_Cause when I'm with him  
>I am thinking of you<br>Thinking of you  
>What you would do if<br>You were the one  
>Who was spending the night<br>Oh I wish that I  
>Was looking into your eyes<br>Looking into your eyes  
>Looking into your eyes<br>Oh won't you walk through  
>And bust in the door<br>And take me away  
>Oh no more mistakes<br>Cause in your eyes I'd like to stay..._

"What was that Rachel?" Finn asked confused.

"I can't marry you Finn." Rachel said in front of the club, "I just can't I'm in love with someone else." Rachel said softly.

Taking her necklace that had the engagement ring on it off she walked to Finn and gently placed it into his hand;

"You deserve someone who loves you and only you, who can make you happy all the time, I hope we can be friends Finn." Rachel asked before she turned away and left the choir room leaving a heartbroken Finn and a hopeful Noah in her wake.

Xxxxx

The rest of the week was tense to say the least, Finn refused to talk to Rachel; and a lot of people were getting sick of Finn's behaviour as 99% of the glee club had been against the two of them getting married, Finn being the only 1% who was for it. Puck and Rachel had spoken a few times but nothing about were they both stand with each other and if they were now in a relationship or not. Friday came and it was Puck's turned to sing his solo, he had spent hours and hours trying to figure out the perfect song to sing to Rachel to explain his feelings and he thought he had finally found it.

_So long  
>I've been looking too hard, I've waiting too long<br>Sometimes I don't know what I will find  
>I only know it's a matter of time<br>When you love someone  
>When you love someone<span>_

_It feels so right, so warm and true  
>I need to know if you feel it too<em>

_Maybe I'm wrong  
>Won't you tell me if I'm coming on too strong?<br>This heart of mine has been hurt before  
>This time I wanna be sure<em>

_I've been waiting for a girl like you  
>To come into my life<br>I've been waiting for a girl like you  
>A love that will survive<br>I've been waiting for someone new  
>To make me feel alive<br>Yeah, waiting for a girl like you  
>To come into my life<em>

_You're so good  
>When we make love it's understood<br>It's more than a touch or a word we say  
>Only in dreams could it be this way<br>When you love someone  
>Yeah, really love someone<em>

_Now, I know it's right  
>From the moment I wake up till deep in the night<br>There's no where on earth that I'd rather be  
>Than holding you, tenderly<em>

_I've been waiting for a girl like you  
><em>_To come into my life  
>I've been waiting for a girl like you<br>And a love that will survive  
>I've been waiting for someone new<br>To make me feel alive  
>Yeah, waiting for a girl like you<br>To come into my life_

_I've been waiting, waiting for you, ooh  
>Ooh, I've been waiting<br>I've been waiting, yeah  
>I've been waiting for a girl like you<br>I've been waiting  
>Won't you come into my life?<br>My life?_

Everyone in glee clapped it was easily the best song Noah had ever sung.

"D-did you mean it?" Rachel asked from the back row.

"Yeah I did Rachel. I fucking love you." Puck declared not caring if it upset or angered Finn.

"I love you too Noah." Rachel smiled teary eyed and made her way to the front of the choir room to stand in front of Noah, "So much." Rachel whispered and stood up on her tippy toes and kissed him, causing another set of cheers from their peers, besides Finn.

"Puckleberry 2.0!" Brittany yelled in the room and clapped her hands causing Santana to smile and laugh with her girlfriend.

"Bout time you grew a pair Puckerman." Santana smirked.

"Thanks Satan." Puck mocked.

"I love you Rachel Berry." Puck whispered in her ear.

"I love you too Noah Puckerman." Rachel smiled back.

"By the way, the next last name you'll have is mine, Rachel Puckerman sounds way better then Rachel Hudson." Puck told her seriously.

"I can't wait until I'm a Puckerman." Rachel smiled and laughed when Puck whisked her of her feet and carried her out of the choir room bridal style.

**A/N So that's how I want the whole Finchel proposal to end up as a Puckleberry happy ending! I can only pray and wish :) R&R please.**


End file.
